


Prometheus fic art

by MathConcepts



Series: Just a dream [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Art for a fic, Digital Art, Illustration, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), The Old Guard art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathConcepts/pseuds/MathConcepts
Summary: This is a scene in my Old Guard fic Prometheus that I illustrated.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Just a dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Prometheus fic art

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get over the mental image of Quynh holding Andy at knifepoint, it's hot and really, really angsty at the same time, So naturally I had to draw it. It's just a rough lineart+colors, nothing fancy.

[ ](https://mega-ringsandthings-world.tumblr.com/image/624783085675872256)


End file.
